This invention relates to a hose clamp, in particular to a hose clamp for fire hoses on hose couplings. In hose clamps of this kind the hose end pushed onto an axially extending nipple is pressed via a radially resiliently compressible clamping sleeve by means of a clamping element against the outer surface of the nipple. The clamping sleeve has a conical outer surface and the clamping element has a conical inner surface cooperating with the outer surface.
Such a hose clamp is known from German utility model No. 7,509,675. In this hose clamp the clamping element consists of a clamping ring which is tightened by axial clamping screws against a flange. Since the clamping screws are disposed at the outer periphery of the clamping ring the result is a large outer diameter of the hose clamp which can obstruct the handling of a fire hose by the hose clamp getting stuck on obstructions. In another type of hose clamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,224, the hose end is clamped on the nipple without interposition of a clamping sleeve and by a clamping ring which is divided diametrically into two clamping shells which are radially braced against each other by clamping screws. These clamping screws must however be given relatively large dimensions to ensure that the clamping ring is secured both in the radial direction and in the axial direction on the clamp connecting piece. The clamping ring formed from the two clamping shells, for accommodation of the clamping screws, must therefore have a relatively large outer diameter and this makes the clamp bulky and makes handling the hose more difficult, due particularly to it becoming caught on obstacles.